yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Nur
Râğıb el lsfahanî, nuru, görmeye yardımcı olan yayılan ışık olarak tarif ettikten sonra, dünyadaki nuru, iki kısma ayırır. Bunlardan biri, gözle görülen ve gözün görmesini sağlayan nurdur. Öbürü ise, basiret gözüyle (gönül gözüyle) akledilen, fark edilen nurdur. Bunlar da, aklın ve Kur'ân'ın nurudur. Rağıb el-Isfahanî, aklı da, Allah'ın, insana verdiği, onun yolunu aydınlatan bir nur olarak görmektedir3. Şu halde Kur'ân'ın nuru, kafamızda taşıdığımız gözlerimizle görebileceğimiz bir nur, bir aydınlık değildir. O, manevî, tevhidi ve ahlakî anlamda insanların körlüğünü gideren bir nurdur.O, insanların imansızlık, ahlaksızlık, tanrısızlık gibi manevî dünyalarıyla doğrudan alakalı ve onların varlık şartları olan alanlardaki karanlıkları aydınlatmaktadır. Kur'ân'a nur benzetmesini biraz daha müşahhaslaştırarak anlarsak, Kur'ân'sız, yani tevhidsiz bir hayat, kapalı bir havada geceleyin zifiri karanlıkta, ormanda veya çölde, yolunu bulmaya çalışan bir insanın durumuna benzer. Kur'ân'ın aydınlığı ile birlikte olmak ise, bir bakıma güneşin aydınlığında, nereye gideceğini, ne yapacağını bilen bir insanın durumuna benzer. Bazı ayetlerde, Kur'ân'ın, insanları, karanlıklardan aydınlığa çıkardığından bahsedilir4. Kur'ân'da el-Kitâbu'l-Munîr5 diye bir tabir vardır ki o da, yine Kur'ân'ın, aydınlatan, ışık saçan özelliğinden söz etmektedir. Kur'ân bütün bir varlığa ışık tutar. İnsan, kâinat kitabını ve kendini okurken, Kur'ân, onun idrak melekelerinin önünü aydınlatır. İnsan, varlıkta nerede olduğunu, o ışıkla, daha rahat görür. O, varlığın ötesini, görünenle görünmeyenin, yani şehâdetle gaybın arasındaki perdeyi, Kur'ân'ın ışık huzmeleriyle aralar ve âlemdeki tevhidi yapıyı fark eder. Kur'ân, bu manada hakikati görmeye çalışan insanın, basiret gözünü keskinleştirir. Varlıktaki birliği, bütünlüğü fark eden insan, tarihe topluma, insanlığa, olaylara, tabiata ve kendine daha farklı ve daha anlamlı bir açıdan bakmaya başlar.6 1 Maide 44,46; En'am 91 2 Maide 15, A'raf 157, Şura 52,Teğabun 8 3 Rağıb, el-Müfredat, s.508 4 İbrahim 1, Hadid 9, Talak 11 5 Ali İmran 184, Fatır 25 6 Doç. Dr. Halis Albayrak Tefsir Usulu, Kur’an Araştırmaları, Şule Yayınları: 63-63. NÛR - MÜNÎR Bir şey parlamak, aydın olmak, bir şeyden kaçmak anlamındaki "n-v-r" kökünden türeyen nûr, aydınlık, ışık, ziya demektir. Zulmetin zıddıdır. Çoğulu envârdır. Alev, ateş, görüş, alâmet ve cehennem anlamına gelen "nâr" da aynı kökten gelir. Nur; dünyevî veya uhrevî olur. Dünyevî nûr, akıl ve Kur'ân nuru gibi basiretle anlaşılan, gözle görülmeyen nûr veya ay ve güneş ışığı gibi cisimlerden yayılan ve gözle görülebilen nûr kısımlarına ayrılır. Uhrevî nûr, Hadîd sûresinin 12-13. âyetlerinde bildirildiği gibi müminlerin âhirette manevi ışığı, aydınlığıdır. Nur kelimesi, Kur'ân'da 43 âyette geçmiş ve İslâm (Tevbe, 9/32); Kur'ân (A'raf, 7/197), îman (Bakara, 2/257), Peygamber (Nûr, 24/35), adalet (Zümer, 39/69), hak (Bakara, 2/257), günün aydınlığı (En'âm, 6/1), ayın ışığı (Nuh, 71/16), âhirette müminlerin ışığı (Hadîd, 57/12), beyan, açıklama (Mâide, 5/44) anlamlarında kullanılmıştır. Bir âyette Allah'ın, yer ve göklerin nuru olduğu bildirilmiştir (Nûr, 24/35). Ragıb el-İsfehânî'nin beyanına göre Allah'ın sıfat olarak nur; "münevvir" yani nurlandırıcı, aydınlık ve ışık verici demektir. İbn Mâce'nin el-esmâü'l-hüsnâ ile ilgili rivâyetinde Allah'ın sıfatları arasında "nur" ile birlikte "münîr" kelimesi de geçmiştir (Dua, 10). Münir de aydınlatan demektir. Yeri, gökleri ve içindekileri nurlandıran, aydınlatan Allah'tır. "Yer Rabb'inin nuru ile parladı." (Zümer, 39/69), "Görmediniz mi Allah nasıl yeri, göğü birbiri üstünde tabaka tabaka yarattı ve ayı bunların içinde nur yaptı, güneşi de bir lamba yaptı." (Nuh, 71/15-16) âyetleri bu gerçeği ifâde eder. Allah'ın kendisini "nûr" olarak isimlendirmesi ışık verme ve aydınlatma fiilinin çokluğunu ifade etmesi içindir. Allah'ın "nûr" sıfatı, zatının nur = ışık olduğu anlamına gelmez. Çünkü nuru ve zulümâtı var eden Allah'tır (En'am, 6/1). Maddenin en küçük parçası olan atom, pozitif ve negatif elektrik yüklüdür. Bu, bütün varlıkların, Allah'ın nurunun bir tecellisi olduğunu ifade eder. "Allah, göklerin ve yerin nurudur" yani nurlandırıcısıdır demektir. Her şeyin zuhuru, ortaya çıkışı Allah'ın ızharıyla, maddî veya mecâzî anlamda nurlandırmasıyladır. Nurun yokluğu karanlık demektir. Kur'ân'da nûr, zulumâtın, karanlıkların zıddı olarak kullanılmıştır (En'am, 6/1). Varlıklarda nur'un yokluğu, o varlığın yokluğu demektir. Varlıklara nurunu veren nur-nurlandırıcı olan Allah'tır. (İ.K.) http://read.kitabklasik.net/2009/10/tafsir-ruh-al-bayan-syaikh-ismail-haqqi.html Tefsirlerde nur kavramı (Jami' al-bayan, 6.161). "By Light He Muhammad (Allah bless him and give him peace), through whom Allah has illuminated the truth, manifested Islam, and obliterated polytheism; since he is a light for whoever seeks illumination from him, which makes plain the truth" QURAN 5/15 O people of the Scripture (Jews and Christians)! Now has come to you Our Messenger (Muhammad) explaining to you much of that which you used to hide from the Scripture and passing over (leaving out without explaining) much. Indeed, there has come to you from Allah a LIGHT Prophet Muhammad and a plain Book (this Quran). al-Nisaburi in Ghara'ib al-Qur'an (18:93) said: "The Prophet is a light and a light-giving lamp." Allah said: "O Prophet! Truly We have sent you as a Witness, a Bearer of glad tidings, and a Warner, and as one who invites to Allah by His leave, and as a Lamp spreading Light." (33/45- 33/46) "By Light He means Muhammad (Allah bless him and give him peace), through whom Allah has illuminated the truth, manifested Islam, and obliterated polytheism; since he is a light for whoever seeks illumination from him, which makes plain the truth" (Jami' al-bayan, 6.161). Ibn Jarir al-Tabari in his Tafsir jami` al-bayan (6:92) said: "There has come to you a Light from Allah: He means by the Light: Muhammad, Blessings and peace upon him, by means of whom Allah has illuminated the truth, brought forth Islam, and obliterated idolatry. Therefore he (the Prophet) is a light for those who have been enlightened by him and by his exposition of truth al-Khazin in his Tafsir (2:28) similarly says: "There has come to you a Light from Allah means: Muhammad, Blessings and peace upon him. al-Nasafi in his commentary entitled Tafsir al-Madarik (1:276) and al-Qasimi in his Mahasin al-ta'wil (6:1921) similarly say: "There has come to you a Light from Allah: this is the light of Muhammad, Blessings and peace upon him, because one is guided by him. Similarly he has been called a lamp (siraj)." THE FIRST THING THAT ALLAH CREATED WAS MUHAMMAD THE LIGHT Isma`il al-Haqqi in his super commentary on Alusi entitled Tafsir ruh al-bayan (2:370) similarly said: "There has come to you a Light from Allah and a Book that makes all things manifest: It is said that the meaning of the former is the Messenger, Blessings and peace upon him, and the latter is the Qur'an... The Messenger is called a Light because the first thing which Allah brought forth from the darkness of oblivion with the light of His power was the light of Muhammad, Blessings and peace upon him, as he (the Prophet) said: The first thing Allah created is my light." . Jabir ibn `Abd Allah said to the Prophet : "O Messenger of Allah, may my father and mother be sacrificed for you, tell me of the first thing Allah created before all things." He said: "O Jabir, the first thing Allah created was the light of your Prophet from His light, and that light remained (lit. "turned") in the midst of His Power for as long as He wished, and there was not, at that time, a Tablet or a Pen or a Paradise or a Fire or an angel or a heaven or an earth. And when Allah wished to create creation, he divided that Light into four parts and from the first made the Pen, from the second the Tablet, from the third the Throne," from the fourth everything else." Allah said: "The likeness of His light is as a niche wherein is a Lamp (the lamp in a glass, the glass as it were a glittering star) kindled from a Blessed Tree, an olive that is neither of the East nor of the West, whose oil wellnigh would shine, even if no fire touched it; Light upon Light." (24/35) MUHAMMAD BEFORE Adam Suyuti said in Manahil al-safa (p. 53 #128): "Ibn Abi `Umar al-`Adani relates it in his Musnad." In Takhrij ahadith sharh al-mawaqif (p. 32 #12) Suyuti cites it with the wording: "The Quraysh were a light in front of Allah." Ibn al-Qattan in his Ahkam (1:12) narrates it in the following form, `Ali ibn al-Husayn from his father from his grandfather said that the Prophet said: "I was a light in front of my Lord for fourteen thousand years before He created Adam." Kategori:Nur Kategori:Nûr